


The Book

by TeamDoves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDoves/pseuds/TeamDoves
Summary: Blue once found an old magic book, and decide to scream out the spells loud, so to summon the "demonic figure from another dimension". When two little figure appeared, Blue felt like been cheated, but he quickly found out that they are true devils……
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imjustalazycat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Imjustalazycat).



> English second language, terrible grammar up ahead

Life for Blue was quite boring these days. Years ago, Dr. Undyne had come up with a new schedule related to a defense AI. And after an entire year of hard work, she finally brought it from paper to reality. To test its capability, Queen Toriel had issued a long vacation for every royal guard, so the castle can be emptied and allowed Undyne to install the AI along with its augmentations.

Blue had absolutely no objections against this idea at the start. He was even glad the AI can lower his everyday duty and allowed him to take more selfies and gathered more fans. But sometimes as he wandering back home, he would felt like a drop out monster. The idea of unemployment was quite scary for him. So instead of going straight back home, he would turn at the crossed path and pay a visit to Muffet’s pub, or go to the library and borrow a book.

When Toriel announced the vacation, every royal guard was excited, excluding Blue. His fear and uncertainty grew every day, after the idea of been abandoned rooted in his heart. He chatted with his fans and nudged Viper every day to comfort himself and cover the fear, but it won't go away. And as the vacation finally come, the last straw had been added, and Blue finally felt broke down. He avoided the joyful clan, found his equipment and left without making another noise.

When choosing between a pub and a library, it usually would be a dilemma for him. Fortunately, fate had helped Blue made his decision. As soon as he entered the town, he found out the library was closed, for the librarian was on a vacation to Hawaii. So he turned to the pub with a feeling of sorrow deep down.

“Well, well, Ain’t that my customer of the year?” Muffet lifted her head off the account book and moved to the counter. “Hi, Blue, what do you want for today?”

“The same.” Blue sighed while adjusting his seat.

Muffet chuckled as she reached out to the bottles: “You mean the same everyday soda or the same everyday chat?”

Blue inhaled deeply, before collapsed on the counter: “Don’t know, both?”

Muffet noticed the young royal guard’s upset mood and asked with concern: “You alright Starboy?”

Blue knocked the counter with his gloved fingers: “Don’t know, I felt…lost.”

Muffet filled up the glass and left it to the skeleton, the latter grabbed the drink and finished it up with one long gulp, before tossing the glass aside and start hiccup uncontrollably.

The Spider walked aside Blue and tapped the skeleton on the back: “Now, now, babe, tell me what’s wrong, let me help you out before you got choked on your favorite sparkling soda.”

That’s enough for Blue, he collapsed in the purple spider’s embrace and start crying uncontrollably.

"I'm scared…Muffet…I'm so scared…what will happen if there's no royal guard anymore? What will happen to me? I don't want to be a dropout…I loved Undyne but I don't know what to do…" He sobbed and wheezed on her chest, spilling out every bit of his fear and doubt to Muffet.

“Calm down, calm down my little boy…” Muffet smoothed Blue’s back while wiping his tears with her other pair of hands: “I’m sure the world can’t live one day longer without this cool skeleton! Plus AI's are dumb, even with a genius monster as Dr. Undyne, they will never replace you, no one in this world can, there can only be one amazing Sans, and it can only be you, my starboy.”

Blue lift his eyes, they are still watery like a half-chewed blueberry: “Are…are you sure?”

Muffet hugged him tight in her six arms: “I’m sure, boy.”

She looked at Blue for a few minutes, before a piece of memory suddenly hit her: “Wait here, Sans, I got a gift for you!”

Blue sat back up, watched curiously as she grabbed an old dusty book out of her counter. The book was quite big, Muffet had to use all her six arms to carry it, and as she dropped it on the counter, dust shot out like a mushroom cloud.

“What’s this?” Blue asked.

"This." Muffet smiled wickedly while huffing: "This was the librarian's heirloom, she said that I can borrow it during her vacation since I won her within a cupcake baking contest – fair and square with my six arms – ahem, anyway, I don't tent on reading this, I got a cooking stream to take care off, so, I think maybe you can run this through…"

Blue scratched his cheekbone nervously: “Muffet, I don’t think I’m a wizard.”

"Nor am I a witch, Sans, but you know what? She left a spell list before she had gone." Muffet dragged out a long sheet of paper, and pointed at the bottom: “Cast the other aside, this one is the only one worth looking at.”

Blue held his chin: "What about the other's?"

"They are just some boring tricks, like making water disappear, creating snowflakes – I mean come on! There were snowflakes everywhere in Snowdin! But this one…she said it would summon two powerful demons to aid you."

Blue’s eyes glow with excitement: “Demon?”

"Aye, not one, but two powerful damned at your side! She said they would do everything for you, ranging from calling you up all the way to destroying a world!" Muffet's glasses shone with a strange color under the dim light.

Blue looked down at the end of the paper, it's a long sentence written in some strange language he didn't know: "What on earth were all these crappy words?"

"No idea, she taught me how to pronounce it, though she said one must shout out every word with his or her maximum strength, or else it won't work, let me show you."

Muffet cleaned her throat, before whispering the spell out in a low voice:

“l'uno fra tutti, colui al di sopra di tutto, ti invito attraverso quest' umile baracca, perché ho bisogno della tua onnipotente malvagità per raggiungere il mio scopo. Vieni alla mia mano, Occhio del Profondo.”

Blue looked around with interest, but quickly lost his energy: “Muffet, nothing is happening.”

“Of course not, I didn’t yell out with all my might, viewers would be sad if I got a rough voice." Muffet folded the paper carefully, before pushing the book and the paper in front of Blue: "I'll leave the chance to you, Sans."

Blue put his hand upon the cover of the book, feeling its roughness and age: “But what if this spell brought doom to our world, Muffet? I would be a sinner to the entire world!”

Muffet let out a scoffing laugh: “Come on boy, you really think this is true? How can there be demons even more powerful than the awesome Sans? I’m sure you can control them, and just imagine when Queen Toriel found out that you had access over two powerful demons that can defend our world…"

“…And I shall be known by the entire world?”

Muffet snapped her fingers with all her six hands: "Exactly!"

Blue's mind was within a blossom of thoughts: With the two demons under his command, Queen Toriel will be so proud of him, he will be the new star of the world! And moreover, he shall never need to worry about the problem of drop out!

"Thank you, Muffet, for leaving such a splendid chance for me!"

The spider keeper smiled with comfort: “Not a problem, kiddo.”


	2. the summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tried the spell, but how it worked is quite different from his expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a tooth infection, writing quality was lowered

“Alright guys, welcome back……”  
Blue adjusted his phone slightly so it's pointing directly toward the magic field he drew, before turning back at the camera: "So, a lot of you guys must have heard about different myths upon this world, unfortunately, whether out of guts or out of time, most of you guys failed to try those spells out, which brings us to this awesome moment!”  
He placed it on top of a book and carefully stride over the field: “So, I found this ancient old book from one of my best friend, she also taught me a few spells, but, I’m not gonna waste our precious time on snowflakes or water boiler, instead, I’m going to show you all something big, something really, really gorgeous……”  
He kept himself silent for a few seconds to create the atmosphere, before opening his mouth again: “Have you ever saw a demon? Devils with horns, antichrist or crap like that, well guess what, you just earn a front seat to witness the summoning of not one, but two powerful demons!”  
Blue bent over so his face can be shown in the camera: "And the one who shall summon them would be no one other than this cool skeleton!”  
He cleaned his throat and walked back to the middle of the field he done (which had no use other than setting the mood), after a few seconds of coughing and sneezing out of sheer excitement, he finally started to repeat the spell Muffet taught him.  
“I’m totally got to cut that part out if this is not a joke.” He thought to himself as he start yelling out each words with his greatest might: “l'uno fra tutti, colui al di sopra di tutto, ti invito attraverso quest' umile baracca, perché ho bisogno della tua onnipotente malvagità per raggiungere il mio scopo……”  
“Sans, it’s two in the morning, can you play witch hunt game with Viper tomorrow?” Swapy’s voice sounded downstairs.  
“Vieni alla mia mano, Occhio del Profondo……Bro you ruined my recordings!”  
Though blaming Swapy, Blue was more disappointed at the fact nothing actually happened. Just like last time with Muffet, no blazing light, no shockwaves, not even a sound other than his own soul beat.  
“This entire thing is a lie.” He thought to himself: “maybe Muffet want to cheer me up or something.”  
Blue let out a sad sigh and went downstairs to grab himself a can of soda. Though he no longer feared the idea of been kicked out, the fact that all these efforts had gone to waste still depressed him.  
More to his frustration, as soon as Blue returned, he found out that the window had been blown open, the book was now lying on the ground like a piece of junk, and his photos are been blown everywhere around the room.  
“Goddamn it, did everything decide to mess with me?” He snarled as he walked up to close the window. But when he backed up, he noticed something interesting lying on his desk—a colorful Rubik’s cube.  
“Hmm, what’s this?” He walked up and picked the cube up, only noticed that it had four little limbs attached to it: “Heh, it’s a doll?”  
Back in the days, Swapy would sometimes leave a little present at Blue's room to cheer him up during his bad hours. So it’s naturally for Blue to take this as one of another comfort from his brother.  
“Cute little thingy……” Blue tugged the doll’s leg with joy.  
“OW!”, “GAHHHH!”  
A sudden yelp of pain scared Blue’s soul out as he dropped the Rubik’s cube on the floor, earning another loud scream from the same voice.  
"Bro, what the heck?" Swapy shouted again downstairs, but this time no one paid him attention.  
"Who…What the hell are you?" Blue leaned his spine against the wall as he watched the Rubik’s cube rose from the floor, arms waving around madly like a mime.  
“Are you dumb? Are you insane? Are you suffering from Alzheimer’s disease? Just why on earth would you think it’d be fun to ‘TUG’ something’s leg WITHOUT even recognizing what the hell it is!” It is the same voice from the previous screaming, and judging by the current situation, Blue can be certain that it is the Rubik’s cube’s voice.  
Blue had to smooth his chest so he can calm down his beating soul, and the cube’s scream wasn’t really helping him: “Look, I’m sorry for nearly pulling your leg off, I mean it! But if you’re alive, can you at least bloody move an inch?”  
The cube charged right at his face, before floating in front of his nose: “I had no bloody clue why the hell I’m here! One sec ago I’m having a nice sleep without Cell screwing in my face, the next second I’m here with a brainless idiot trying to amputate me!”  
“Cell? Who’s Cell?” Blue asked puzzled.  
“Who’s Cell? Yeah, who’s Cell? I tell you, I missed that bastard from the morning, eight straight hours and that roundhead didn’t even send me a message……”  
The Cube’s voice started to tremble and whimper, its faces turning around and the colorful cubes shine bright like a DJ lighting. Blue had to cover his eyes to block off the light: “Hold on, so your friend was missing? For eight hours?”  
"Yeah, you got a clue?" The Rubik's cube lifted itself to face Blue.  
Blue stretched his chin: “I don’t really think I do…”  
"For the old one's sake, what on earth are you doing eight hours ago?"  
“I…” Blue looked back at his little companion with distrust: “hold up a minute, what are you, survey agent? I ain’t telling you my daily that easily!”  
Just then, the door open, Swapy’s head showed up near the breach, shining like a taintless pearl under the cube’s light: “Sans? Did you bought a DJ light or something?”  
“Didn’t you bought this piece of living junk in the first place……" Blue's words were cut off when the cube suddenly let out a booming shout: "CELL!"  
“Hey what……”  
Before the bros can react, the cube launched from the floor and charging straight at the door, knocking both the plank and Swapy over, broke through the window, before disappearing in the darkness like a comet.  
“Ow…by her majesty’s throne what was all that?” Swapy grumped as he and Blue removed the plank holding him down. After he stood up, he let out a frustrated sigh when he saw the broken window: “That’s gonna take a big cut from out holiday funds……”  
“Oh my god!” Blue, who dashed to the window after Swapy was freed, gasped uncontrollably.  
Swapy turned against Blue: “what did you found?”  
“That thing is heading towards Muffet’s pub!”


End file.
